tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
WG 2
7:04:19 PM Lovecraft: Oh, here I put the chat. Sorry. 7:06:01 PM Lovecraft: Anyway, welcome back cowpokes. So, last we left our tale, our three heroes had met up with Hershel, the potter, on his way to the mysterious town of Lovecraft. Hiring them as his sort of armed escorts, the four made their way, picking up a strange man, Jim, whom they found stuck inside a massive monster skull, unable to leave without catching fire in the sunlight. 7:07:00 PM Lovecraft: Taking him into town, they all took him to the T n' T, a bar in town run by the mysterious Grace. She began to give him some strange treatments when a small group of armed thugs came looking for the young Jim. 7:07:57 PM Lovecraft: Our heroes managed to first distract and then fight off the thugs, after learning they were actually were-beasts, a were-rat and were-bear specifically. They fought the were-bear to unconsciousness and locked him in the basement while the others escaped. 7:09:22 PM Lovecraft: Grace then explained the history of the town. Of the nearby plantation, owned by the vampiric Lady Westenra and her army of foul creatures. And, of how her husband seems to have made contact with some mysterious being in the nearby mines that keeps people out of Lovecraft and the plantation. 7:10:01 PM Lovecraft: Hershel revealed his business too. He is crafting a golem and is hoping to gain access to some material in the mine that might make a good skeletal system. 7:11:40 PM Lovecraft: After some discussion on the ethics of this endeavor, Hershel set to melting silver for weapons and Duncan proposed investigating the mine. 7:12:05 PM Lovecraft: And that brings us to now where, I believe, y'all are heading to the mine? Or are we splitting the party or doing something else? 7:12:46 PM *** Blackbird Valley figures we can check the mine while he's doing that? *** 7:13:57 PM *** Mrs. Ward will go along with those guys! *** 7:14:26 PM *** Duncan Macleod will go to the mine with them. *** 7:15:15 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so you guys follow directions Grace gives you and it's about a 45 minute ride out. 7:16:13 PM Lovecraft: ((And here's where I would change the screen in roll20, but I never got around to making a map. So, we'll wing it.)) 7:17:08 PM Lovecraft: Heading out, you see the remains of the massive entrance to the mine in the side of the red cliff-face. The passageway inside is filled with rocks and stone, blocking it pretty much all the way to the top. 7:18:19 PM Lovecraft: But that's not what really catches your eyes. Decking the ground before it, you see long, thick trails of what you would believe to be a kind of black tar. But as you approach you see that it appears to be metallic. Still black and stuck in strange tendril like shapes, but hard, solid and immobile. 7:19:02 PM Blackbird Valley: Well. 7:19:22 PM Mrs. Ward: What is that? 7:20:17 PM Blackbird Valley: Black blood of the earth? 7:21:03 PM Mrs. Ward: I have never heard of such a thing. 7:21:09 PM *** Duncan Macleod will examine it. *** 7:21:19 PM Lovecraft: How closely do you examine it? 7:21:51 PM Duncan Macleod: ((within touching distance)) 7:22:02 PM Lovecraft: Do you touch it? 7:22:24 PM Duncan Macleod: ((sure )) 7:22:50 PM Lovecraft: Ok, as you touch it IT CURLS OUT AND GRABS-- I'm just kidding. Roll me investigation. 7:23:18 PM Duncan Macleod: ((nat 20 20 total)) 7:23:32 PM Lovecraft: ...ok then. 7:26:46 PM *** Duncan Macleod will swing at the base of a tendril with his sword near the rocks. *** 7:27:11 PM Lovecraft: You carve a decent chunk into the tendril. 7:27:36 PM *** Duncan Macleod will swing again *** 7:27:52 PM Lovecraft: This time, you lob off the whole tendril. 7:28:21 PM Mrs. Ward: … is that constructive? 7:28:21 PM Duncan Macleod: ((does the just cut bit match the outside?)) 7:28:24 PM Lovecraft: It's several feet long, but surprisingly light. 7:29:01 PM Duncan Macleod: It might be. 7:29:05 PM Lovecraft: It does not. It's actually a light grayish color on the inside and appears to have holes in it, like bread. 7:29:20 PM Duncan Macleod: Its a weird material. 7:29:38 PM Lovecraft: Once it's exposed, though, it quickly turns black inside as well and seems to harden. 7:30:31 PM Duncan Macleod: that is certainly strange never heard of metal that did that before. 7:31:47 PM Duncan Macleod: So this entrance indeed apeears blocked off, should we look for an alternative way in? 7:31:47 PM Mrs. Ward: Is it metal? It looks more like a sponge. 7:32:08 PM Duncan Macleod: It feels metallic but unnaturaly light. 7:32:12 PM Blackbird Valley: Shhh. 7:32:33 PM *** Blackbird Valley perks his ears up. "I hear whispering in side," he says, softly. *** 7:33:13 PM Lovecraft: Now that it's pointed out, you can all kind of hear it. But...you can't make out what it says. 7:34:05 PM Duncan Macleod: ((21 perception to see if I can identify how many voices it sounds like?)) 7:34:32 PM Lovecraft: It sounds like many voices. Hard to pin down an exact number. 7:34:41 PM Lovecraft: What languages does everyone speak, again? 7:36:23 PM Blackbird Valley: ((French, Algonquin)) 7:37:48 PM Lovecraft: Ok, as you are listening, it's becoming clear that what you are hearing is a handful of words, probably the same words, being spoken in a number of different languages and then abandoned for new languages. 7:39:36 PM Blackbird Valley: THat's not unsettling at all. 7:39:36 PM Lovecraft: Eventually, you start hearing the phrases in French, Spanish, languages you can comprehend, but not English yet. "Hello? Can you hear us?" 7:40:11 PM Lovecraft: Finally, they settle on english. They all speak, at once, in the exact same cadence. "Is this better?" 7:41:04 PM Mrs. Ward: Other than being a talking rock? 7:41:20 PM Lovecraft: "...what is rock?" 7:41:51 PM Blackbird Valley: … who are you? 7:42:52 PM Lovecraft: "Our name is lost to time. We are Many. Are you with the strange man with dark eyes? We no longer find him trustworthy. He has not been back." 7:43:34 PM Mrs. Ward: What man? 7:44:33 PM Lovecraft: "The man Westerna. His wife was returned, as was agreed. And the 'damnable yankees' shall not bother him. But still he has not been back." 7:44:38 PM Lovecraft: "...who are you?" 7:45:26 PM Blackbird Valley: No friends of Lady Westerna. Why did you want him to come back? 7:45:41 PM Mrs. Ward: And was she returned as a monster? 7:47:24 PM Lovecraft: "Her body was altered so it could maintain itself after termination. All other necessary parts were restored as originally maintained." 7:47:53 PM Duncan Macleod: And you did this for him for free? 7:48:18 PM Lovecraft: "Yes. We were promised free passage and means for survival. We have not been gifted this yet." 7:48:39 PM Mrs. Ward: ….passage? 7:49:05 PM Lovecraft: "Yes." 7:49:47 PM Lovecraft: It's about now you realize the voice you're hearing is not coming from the rocks, really. You are hearing them in your mind." 7:50:13 PM Mrs. Ward: From where to where, and what kind of passage? 7:51:22 PM Lovecraft: "Many seek passage to your place. We come from deep below and yet from not here at all. Proper description you would comprehend is unlikely." 7:52:03 PM Lovecraft: "We cannot remain and cannot leave. We are now in-between. To leave, we must have means to travel. Exist within beings born of your place." 7:52:24 PM Lovecraft: "Without these means...we are hardened and dead." 7:52:43 PM Blackbird Valley: Why is our.. place, so desirable? 7:53:03 PM Lovecraft: "You have not seen alternative." 7:53:43 PM *** Duncan Macleod will look around for any movement or anyone watching (( 25 perception)) *** 7:54:28 PM Blackbird Valley: Have you talked to anyone else since the man left? 7:54:34 PM Mrs. Ward: Well. I never heard anything like that before. 7:55:18 PM Lovecraft: "The returned Lady has spoken to us. She will not free us. She has refused the vessels her husband promised." 7:55:47 PM Lovecraft: "She claims they are required to her means of living." 7:57:08 PM Mrs. Ward: Are they? 7:57:38 PM Lovecraft: "We do not know. Her discussion of lifestyle is alien to us. We know only of living and dead." 7:57:55 PM Blackbird Valley: You did bring her back, after all. 7:58:35 PM Lovecraft: "We did this. Yes." 7:58:50 PM Lovecraft: "She is not grateful." 7:59:23 PM Mrs. Ward: Maybe she wanted to be brought back alive. 7:59:42 PM Lovecraft: "She is as alive as is possible." 8:01:40 PM *** Duncan Macleod will touch one of the rocks *** 8:02:11 PM Lovecraft: "...would you provide us vessels?" 8:02:29 PM *** Duncan Macleod will remove his hand. *** 8:02:46 PM Duncan Macleod: What would you do with the ability to leave this mine? 8:02:47 PM Mrs. Ward: What would happen to them if we did? 8:03:53 PM Lovecraft: "We would exist within their bodies. We would be not Many, but multiple Ones. We would be of place once more." 8:04:26 PM Blackbird Valley: And what happens to the people you.... inhabit? 8:05:09 PM Lovecraft: "They continue as host. They retain ability but feel our drives, our impulses. They are them, but also us." 8:05:49 PM Blackbird Valley: Them but mostly you. 8:08:01 PM *** Duncan Macleod starts to walk away. *** 8:08:03 PM Lovecraft: "Vessel need not be of your species, if this concerns you. The man offered us dark race for vessels, but other races would work." 8:08:16 PM Lovecraft: "You ride on creatures we would accept." 8:08:33 PM Mrs. Ward: The dark race is of our species. 8:08:40 PM Lovecraft: "You train some beings as hunters, the small furry ones. They are acceptable as well." 8:08:50 PM Lovecraft: "And lighter ones with feathers." 8:09:06 PM Mrs. Ward: If you go into them what happens to you if they die? 8:09:39 PM Lovecraft: "We do not die, but cannot leave the vessel without another vessel. We would be trapped once more." 8:09:40 PM *** Duncan Macleod stops at 30 feet away. *** 8:09:57 PM Lovecraft: "...we can offer much." 8:11:01 PM Mrs. Ward: Like what? 8:12:04 PM Blackbird Valley: The result of the last thing they offered was Lady Westerna and her Skinchangers. 8:12:25 PM *** Duncan Macleod will approach again. *** 8:12:34 PM | Edited 8:12:48 PM Lovecraft: "If placed in a being you wish to mate with, we can encourage those desires in them. If given raw materials, we could transmute them in ways that are of greater use to you. We can give you great gifts and knowledge." 8:12:52 PM Duncan Macleod: We should probably head back asap. 8:13:25 PM Duncan Macleod: We have a lot to get done tonight and talking here isnt going to get us anywhere.. 8:14:03 PM Mrs. Ward: We'll think about it. Just stay here for now. 8:14:06 PM *** Mrs. Ward heads away. *** 8:14:25 PM Lovecraft: As you move away, the voices in your head fade and eventually disappear. 8:14:34 PM Lovecraft: "We have no other options." 8:15:20 PM Duncan Macleod: I dont know if you all noticed but the rocks were steaming hot as the voices spoke. 8:15:49 PM Mrs. Ward: I didn't, but that's terrifying. 8:16:09 PM Lovecraft: So, you guys ride back to town? 8:16:41 PM *** Duncan Macleod does keeping that one tendril. *** 8:17:15 PM Lovecraft: Ok. The tendril is several feet long and light, but somewhat cumbersome. You can strap it to your horse and it's fine, though. 8:17:27 PM *** Duncan Macleod does that then. *** 8:17:40 PM Blackbird Valley: … we sure we want to bring that with us? 8:18:10 PM Duncan Macleod: If it starts whispering we leave it in the desert. 8:19:09 PM Duncan Macleod: Grace might know something about it at the very least. 8:19:44 PM Lovecraft: You guys reach town again. It's been a couple hours, you're not quite at dusk yet, but it is starting to get darker. 8:20:58 PM Lovecraft: Even the previously sparse town street is now completely empty. It appears people have decided to respond to Lady Westerna by just staying indoors. 8:21:26 PM *** Duncan Macleod heads to the Tn t *** 8:22:58 PM Lovecraft: You enter inside. You see Grace at the bar again, with no customers inside. You also see the cellar door, marked with wolfsbane, is starting to pound. 8:23:50 PM *** Duncan Macleod will put the tendril on a table. *** 8:24:10 PM Duncan Macleod: is the door going to hold? 8:24:33 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "...is that asking for my objective opinion or what I think based on how today's gone?" 8:24:54 PM Blackbird Valley: What's with the talking rocks in the mine? 8:25:04 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "...talking rocks?" 8:25:17 PM Duncan Macleod: I think the basement door is a little more urgent right now. 8:26:15 PM Lovecraft: As you say that BOOM! A big paw smashes through the cellar door! 8:26:24 PM Blackbird Valley: … why. 8:26:30 PM Mrs. Ward: That was terrifying. 8:26:33 PM *** Blackbird Valley looks at Duncan. *** 8:26:35 PM *** Mrs. Ward draws her gun. *** 8:26:49 PM Lovecraft: The paw turns back into a hand, which unlocks the door. 8:27:07 PM *** Duncan Macleod draws his sword *** 8:27:14 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "I've never actually dealt with a were-bear. Wolfsbane I only knew could keep were-wolves at bay." 8:27:24 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "I was kind of hoping there'd be overlap." 8:27:37 PM *** Mrs. Ward will empty her gun into the door. *** 8:27:58 PM Lovecraft: Ok, roll six attacks with damage. 8:29:17 PM Mrs. Ward: ((19, 22, 20, 25, 14, 9.)) 8:29:59 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so, each one goes through the door and you actually see blood come up from the door a bit. 8:30:12 PM Lovecraft: There's a long pause. 8:30:20 PM *** Mrs. Ward reloads. *** 8:30:24 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...are you done?" 8:30:40 PM Mrs. Ward: Got lots more bullets. 8:30:43 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "I vould like to come out and get drink now, please." 8:30:53 PM Duncan Macleod: Are you going to turn into a bear again? 8:31:06 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Not right now." 8:31:21 PM Blackbird Valley: Why are you being reasonable. 8:31:53 PM Lovecraft: At this point the door opens and Bart comes out, just laden with bullet holes. The holes are healing, but still. 8:32:29 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Is bar, yes? I vould like drink." 8:32:35 PM Mrs. Ward: … fair enough. 8:32:37 PM *** Duncan Macleod sheathes his sword. *** 8:32:59 PM Lovecraft: Bart goes over and looks over the bottles behind bar. 8:33:39 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...you are lacking in options." 8:34:09 PM Mrs. Ward: I thought there were a lot. 8:34:10 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "I haven't replenished the stock yet. Why should we not shoot you?" 8:34:23 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Is not even decent vodka." 8:35:16 PM Blackbird Valley: Blame your boss, I should think. 8:35:34 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "You, vith the sword. Vhat is name?" 8:35:56 PM Lovecraft: He grabs a bottle and a glass and begins pouring himself a drink. He throws a few dollars onto the bar. 8:35:57 PM Duncan Macleod: Duncan 8:36:13 PM Mrs. Ward: Why are you helping vampires? 8:37:13 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Is good pay." 8:37:43 PM Duncan Macleod: Good pay only goes so far, I know that from experience. 8:38:43 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Pay not just in money...although, is good money. The bear...the bear gives me great strength and power, far better than any gun." 8:39:16 PM Duncan Macleod: Is the bear conditional upon you working for them? 8:39:53 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "The bear vas given vhen I joined. But...now...they could not take away." 8:40:00 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "But, could also kill me." 8:40:40 PM Mrs. Ward: Bet I could pay more'n'they do. 8:41:03 PM Duncan Macleod: they could kill you, that is a decision I have faced , the question is are your morals stronger than the oath you made with them. 8:41:13 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...could be. You shoot me from behind, and through door. ...I approve your survival instincts, tiny woman." 8:42:05 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...morals do not concern me. I vork for slave-owning vampires. But...I face new concern now. And you could aid me." 8:42:29 PM Duncan Macleod: With what? 8:43:04 PM Mrs. Ward: Thank you. 8:44:03 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...The bear is not just power. ...it is spirit. It is rising greatness and soul of my country. If I die, so too shall it die...if I am only one vith the bear." 8:45:41 PM Mrs. Ward: Then what country is the rat man? 8:45:46 PM Duncan Macleod: pride in ones country, I can accept that. 8:46:16 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "I am not sure he sees his gift as I do. Remy is...man of less vision." 8:47:12 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "You, Duncan. You saw me in my truest form and still chose to fight. Not behind gun or from distance, but as close as you could. That is sign of strength and courage." 8:47:42 PM Mrs. Ward: He's horrible. How do I kill him? Remy, I mean. 8:47:43 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Miss Betty. You see advantage in attack and strike when of best opportunity. You are clever and ferocious." 8:48:05 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Silver. A strike to the heart or brain vith silvered weapon." 8:48:29 PM Mrs. Ward: Simple enough. Thank you. 8:48:31 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "...or...you could accept gift of bear, and tear him apart vith bare hands." 8:48:43 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "One of you...vould make good bear." 8:48:57 PM Mrs. Ward: Mr. MacLeod, I should think. 8:49:33 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Or you, red man. You too saw good moment to strike, and saw vhere." 8:50:03 PM *** Blackbird Valley has, during all of this, taken a position at the back of the room and has had his bow draw, watching him like a hawk. *** 8:50:05 PM Blackbird Valley: ...thanks. 8:50:51 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Is up to any of you, if you vant gift. If not, payment and freedom vould entice me, as vell. So I can find other one to pass my gift on to." 8:51:38 PM Blackbird Valley: If we do this, would you stand with us when attacked your employer? 8:53:19 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "So long as Lady Westerna is alive, I cannot be free to spread my gift to others, and my lineage vill die. ...also, Miss Betty has made offering of payment just now, yes?" 8:54:15 PM Duncan Macleod: Would it be better to do this up here or in the basement? 8:54:37 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Does not matter." 8:55:09 PM Blackbird Valley: ((25 insight on the bear.)) 8:55:09 PM Duncan Macleod: then lets do it. 8:56:32 PM Mrs. Ward: Is it safe? 8:56:59 PM Lovecraft: Bart shrugs. "Probably not. I vould be biting you." 8:57:13 PM Blackbird Valley: …. so whever you pass this on to becomes a bear, like you. A skinchanger. 8:57:37 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Da. Is how vould vork." 8:58:39 PM Blackbird Valley: What else does she have up there? 8:58:46 PM Duncan Macleod: it would give us a good advantage. 8:59:53 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Manor is guarded by three types of beings. Those of animal spirits, like me. The undead, mindless but dangerous. And human guards, with pay." 9:00:37 PM *** Duncan Macleod turns to Grace "give me the strongest shot you have" *** 9:01:04 PM *** Duncan Macleod turns back to Bart " lets do this now then" *** 9:01:13 PM Lovecraft: Bart smiles and nods. 9:01:49 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "...ok...this is not what I was planning when I opened a saloon in town." 9:02:02 PM Lovecraft: Grace pours a shot of whiskey for Duncan. 9:02:35 PM *** Duncan Macleod downs it " things never end up going according to plan in my experience" *** 9:02:49 PM Mrs. Ward: This town is full of...strangeness. 9:03:13 PM *** Duncan Macleod turns to Bart " anywhere specific you need to bite?" *** 9:03:34 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "You have preference?" 9:04:24 PM Duncan Macleod: Not really just make it quick. 9:04:50 PM Lovecraft: His head goes bear and he bites down on your shoulder, make a CON save. 9:05:16 PM Duncan Macleod: ((14)) 9:05:19 PM Blackbird Valley: This seems strange. 9:06:02 PM Mrs. Ward: It does. 9:06:07 PM Lovecraft: Ok, you first take 3 points of damage from the bite. 9:07:23 PM Lovecraft: Second, you don't pass out, which is good. 9:07:35 PM Lovecraft: To the rest of you...he seems like Duncan, still. 9:10:01 PM Mrs. Ward: Did it work? 9:10:34 PM Lovecraft: As you watch, Duncan's wound begins to automatically heal on it's own. 9:11:12 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Will take time to take full effect." 9:11:40 PM Duncan Macleod: Seems to have. 9:11:53 PM *** Duncan Macleod rubs the wound. *** 9:14:49 PM Blackbird Valley: How long? 9:15:26 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "An hour, maybe. Would normally give 24 hours...but I imagine you are on time table." 9:15:36 PM Mrs. Ward: Yes. 9:17:54 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "Speaking of people with bite wounds, I should check on Jim." 9:18:55 PM Mrs. Ward: We should go with you. 9:18:56 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "Hershel also says he has the melted silver and has begun shaping them into bullets. Mr. Vallee, you said you wanted to shape the arrowheads yourself?" 9:20:04 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods. *** 9:20:43 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "He can take your sword, Mr. Macleod...assuming you want to be that close to silver at this point." 9:22:17 PM Mrs. Ward: I just need the bullets. 9:22:33 PM Duncan Macleod: yeah the silvered blade still seems like a good idea. 9:23:22 PM Lovecraft: Grace nods. "Ok. He's in the kitchen." 9:24:01 PM *** Duncan Macleod heads to the kitchen to hand off his sword *** 9:25:14 PM *** Blackbird Valley goes in to work on his arrowheads. *** 9:25:20 PM Mrs. Ward: … I might still punch him in the face. 9:25:25 PM *** Mrs. Ward sticks with Blackbird. *** 9:25:58 PM Blackbird Valley: Maybe wait until the work is done. 9:26:03 PM Lovecraft: Hershel will take the sword and get to work. Grace will grab Mrs. Ward by the shoulder. "If you want, you can come help me with Jim." 9:26:14 PM Blackbird Valley: Also we should tell him that using this stuff would probably make his golem an insane murder monster. 9:26:17 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "You know some medicine, correct?" 9:26:36 PM Mrs. Ward: Yes. 9:26:40 PM *** Mrs. Ward goes with Grace. *** 9:27:38 PM Lovecraft: Alright, I am gonna just split the chat for a bit then. Josie, I'll PM you for the Grace-Jim stuff. Hershel convo will be kept here. 9:28:33 PM Lovecraft: Hershel is in the kitchen with a now about half empty pot of liquid silver on the stove. "Ah, Mr. Valley, Mr. Macleod, good to see you." 9:29:15 PM Blackbird Valley: How's the silver coming? 9:29:25 PM *** Blackbird Valley eyes Duncan. "Also, can you even handle silver now?" *** 9:30:02 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...why couldn't he?" 9:30:15 PM *** Duncan Macleod steps closer to the pot. *** 9:31:10 PM Duncan Macleod: (( well that is a Fruedian slip.)) 9:31:27 PM Lovecraft: ...unless you touch it, nothing happens. 9:31:39 PM *** Duncan Macleod doesn’t touch it *** 9:31:54 PM Duncan Macleod: It seems ok as long as I am not in contact. 9:32:29 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...so...if I may ask...what did you find at the mine?" 9:32:46 PM Duncan Macleod: Talking super hot rocks. 9:33:18 PM *** Duncan Macleod haves over the sword for the blade to get silvered while we talk. *** 9:33:42 PM Duncan Macleod: They were quite... unnatural is probably the best word 9:34:40 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...the rocks were?" 9:35:06 PM Duncan Macleod: That’s where the voices seemed to come from. 9:35:45 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...I see...so, no metal, then?" 9:36:03 PM Blackbird Valley: I wouldn't use it for your... device. 9:36:17 PM Blackbird Valley: Unless you want it to probably murder you. 9:36:46 PM Duncan Macleod: I mean according to the voices it is dead at this point. 9:37:07 PM *** Duncan Macleod heads out to the bar picks up the tendril and comes back with it. *** 9:40:50 PM Duncan Macleod: Once you are done making the silver weapons you can have this. 9:41:28 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...so...either it's fine or it will get me killed." 9:41:38 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...that is not ideal." 9:43:24 PM Duncan Macleod: You said the last thing you saw made with the metal seemed fine. 9:43:48 PM Blackbird Valley: Also this stuff is tied in with the power that brought Lady Westerna back to life. 9:44:43 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "I last saw it as a chain around my rabbi's wrist. It was not implanted in something." 9:45:26 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...would it be worth talking to it further before attacking Westerna's plantation? Maybe it knows more about how to destroy her." 9:46:16 PM Duncan Macleod: Not without payment and this force seemed more dangerous than lady westerna does. 9:47:11 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...that's a dangerous statement." 9:47:56 PM Duncan Macleod: That anyone who was there would agree with. 9:49:13 PM Blackbird Valley: IT brought back a dead woman. 9:50:02 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...well...something to consider, at least." 9:51:09 PM Duncan Macleod: Maybe but I have made one probably poor decision today. 9:52:10 PM Duncan Macleod: At the very least I know I am still in control of myself, with the things in the mine there is not that guarantee 9:52:43 PM Blackbird Valley: Mmm. 9:53:37 PM Lovecraft: At this point, I'd say Ward, Grace and Jim enter the bar. Jim appears able to walk in sunlight no problem now. 9:54:47 PM Duncan Macleod: (( so it is still before sundown?)) 9:55:11 PM *** Mrs. Ward eyes Hershel. *** 9:55:19 PM Lovecraft: ((It's getting to be around sundown right now. 9:55:26 PM Lovecraft: Hershel shrinks from Mrs. Ward. 9:55:59 PM *** Duncan Macleod stands in front of him since I assume he is still working with molten silver. *** 9:56:30 PM Lovecraft: He has about finished. He presents you with your sword. 9:56:45 PM Mrs. Ward: Did you tell him about the evil possessed metal? 9:57:21 PM *** Duncan Macleod takes the sword by the hilt. *** 9:57:39 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "I was informed, yes." 9:57:54 PM Duncan Macleod: Yes we did, it is his choice on whether or not to use it though. 9:58:20 PM Mrs. Ward: Of course. I'm sure he's aware of the concept of consequences. 9:59:08 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Are you going to kill me, Mrs. Ward?" 10:00:59 PM Mrs. Ward: I do declare, what a horrible suggestion! 10:01:33 PM Blackbird Valley: I think she just wants to strike you, perhaps. 10:01:48 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "...I'd rather you not." 10:02:07 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "But if it will help, then you may." 10:02:36 PM Mrs. Ward: That would hardly be ladylike. 10:03:54 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Then, perhaps, I should just give you the the silver bullets I made from my family's silverware so you can go kill monsters." 10:04:24 PM Mrs. Ward: Other monsters, you mean? Yes, you should. 10:04:41 PM Duncan Macleod: You doing better Jim? 10:05:08 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "I think so. Everything smells...more. If that makes sense." 10:06:52 PM Lovecraft: Hershel comes out with the bullets. "You have about three dozen rounds. I'd use them cautiously." 10:07:23 PM Mrs. Ward: Right. 10:07:48 PM Mrs. Ward: ...if I were you I'd leave town and take as many folks with you as you can. 10:08:12 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Probably the smart move." 10:09:07 PM Mrs. Ward: And you're not going to? 10:10:00 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Like you said, it is the smart thing to do. Why wouldn't I?" 10:10:39 PM Duncan Macleod: Especially since he got what he came to town for. 10:11:21 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Indeed. And I promised to pay you in silver, which I now have." 10:11:45 PM Mrs. Ward: And you might help some people escape and save your own skin besides if we fail. 10:12:27 PM Lovecraft: Hershel: "Exactly." 10:13:15 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "Here's the big question. By the time we get there now, it would be dark. If we fight her forces in the daylight, we stand a better chance. But if, we don't leave now, we risk her making an assault on the town when at her strongest." 10:13:39 PM Duncan Macleod: Thank you for your help Hershel, and be careful on the outskirts in case there are any patrols by westernas men. 10:14:40 PM Duncan Macleod: Let’s go now. At the very least they won’t be expecting it. 10:14:56 PM Blackbird Valley: ((How many arrowheads am I able to make?)) 10:15:07 PM Mrs. Ward: RIght. 10:16:21 PM Lovecraft: ((You have a lot of time and materials, I'd say about 25.)) 10:16:34 PM Lovecraft: ((They are bigger and have a more important shape than bullets.)) 10:16:49 PM Lovecraft: ((Granted, ammo tracking will probably go out the window once combat starts.)) 10:17:23 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Very well, I know facility inside and out. I can help guide you." 10:17:45 PM Mrs. Ward: Excellent. 10:18:01 PM Lovecraft: Jim comes in with a rifle. "I've seen a bit of the inside too. I still have a friend to get when we get there. So, I may break off to find him once we're in." 10:18:51 PM Blackbird Valley: Thanks. You do what you have to and get your friend out. 10:19:47 PM Lovecraft: Jim nods. 10:19:56 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "...ok...good luck to you all." 10:20:31 PM Mrs. Ward: What does your friend look like? 10:21:32 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "His name's Sam. He's got short blond hair, green eyes, bit smaller than me." 10:22:02 PM *** Blackbird Valley takes some soot and puts it under his eyes. *** 10:22:04 PM Mrs. Ward: All right. 10:22:34 PM Lovecraft: Grace: "If you guys come back alive, I'll give each of you a free shot." 10:24:05 PM Lovecraft: So, you guys ride out. 10:24:15 PM *** Mrs. Ward sure does! *** 10:24:28 PM Lovecraft: We can either stop here for tonight, or give me a five minute break to move and then...we'll see how this goes. 10:24:44 PM Mrs. Ward: ((I'm up for keepin' going.)) 10:25:00 PM Duncan Macleod: ((I am good to keep going)) 10:25:33 PM Blackbird Valley: ((I wanna go!)) 10:29:13 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so let's go. 10:29:27 PM Lovecraft: Oh, one last thing. 10:30:11 PM Lovecraft: Before you leave, Grace will give you each a special elixir she says will rapidly heal your wounds when consumed. It's a healing potion. You each get two. 10:31:55 PM Lovecraft: So, you guys ride out. It's you three, Bart and Jim. 10:32:22 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Oh, Bart is coming! Good.)) 10:32:43 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Hell yeah.)) 10:32:43 PM Lovecraft: ((Yep, two werebears.)) 10:32:57 PM Blackbird Valley: …. what other skinchangers will we encounter? 10:33:03 PM Lovecraft: ((Grace is not coming, cause she's not an idiot.)) 10:35:01 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "You have met Remy. There are three more besides him. Boris is boar, Leona, she is tigress, and finally Michael, he is volf." 10:35:31 PM Mrs. Ward: I do hope Leona bites. 10:35:49 PM | Edited 10:36:08 PM Lovecraft: ((:) You guys each become a different were-beast.)) 10:36:11 PM Blackbird Valley: ((We're shopping.)) 10:36:34 PM Blackbird Valley: ((No wereravens, though! Or wearbadgers.)) 10:36:58 PM Lovecraft: ((Sorry.)) 10:36:58 PM Duncan Macleod: (( or were goats, or werearmadillos)) 10:38:07 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "Outside, you'll see the corpses on patrol. They go down from regular weapons. So, save your silver until we're inside the manor." 10:38:33 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods. *** 10:38:38 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "I also recommend we try and make our way around to the back for entry. That's where the slave quarters are, the patrols are lighter." 10:42:27 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so, you guys ride up. At this point, it is very much night. 10:43:11 PM *** Mrs. Ward goes around to the back! *** 10:44:02 PM *** Duncan Macleod does as well ((19 stealth)) *** 10:45:12 PM Lovecraft: You see a three story mansion. As Jim leads you around back, you see the fields it overlooks and the small huts in disrepair that the slaves are sleeping in. 10:46:03 PM Lovecraft: You also see two balconies, one on the front on the second floor, one in the back on the third. 10:46:42 PM *** Blackbird Valley follows, keep an eye out, bow drawn. *** 10:47:14 PM Blackbird Valley: … what happens if we cut off the head here, Bart? 10:48:26 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "My fellow were-beasts will go seek work elsewhere, most likely. Was talk of the Lady appointing a successor, so, maybe some will just be happy to declare plantation for inheritance. Unsure if they will attack after that." 10:48:41 PM Blackbird Valley: There's no dark magic binding them to her. 10:49:01 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Only threat of her killing us if we try to run." 10:51:03 PM Lovecraft: As you approach, you begin to see a number of shambling bodies moving around the grounds. At this point, you can either try and be stealthy, like Duncan, and roll, or just charge in. Up to you. 10:51:17 PM Mrs. Ward: This place needs to burned to the ground. 10:51:48 PM *** Mrs. Ward thinks we should start with Blackbird shooting at them from a good long distance. *** 10:51:55 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "I agree with Mrs. Ward." 10:52:00 PM Blackbird Valley: What happens to the corpses if we kill her? 10:52:14 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "I do not know." 10:52:45 PM Blackbird Valley: They're here to make any attacks spend their strength before they reach the house. We should try and avoid them. 10:52:52 PM Blackbird Valley: At least get inside the house. 10:53:41 PM Lovecraft: ((So, Blackbird is advocating for sneaking?)) 10:54:01 PM Mrs. Ward: I'm not that quiet. But I'll try. 10:54:26 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "If that is plan, we should leave horses here." 10:54:56 PM *** Duncan Macleod dismounts. *** 10:55:34 PM Lovecraft: Ok, then I need stealth rolls from everybody. 10:57:50 PM Mrs. Ward: ((16!)) 10:57:58 PM Blackbird Valley: ((11, oof.)) 10:59:10 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so, the good news is, zombies have basically no perception, so even with Bart's 9, you all manage to sneak around them as you head for the back of the mansion. 11:01:05 PM Lovecraft: You guys manage to make your way into the Atrium. It's a large room with a number of plants growing along the edges. 11:01:29 PM Lovecraft: You guys can see two passage ways into the main hall with two staircases leading up. 11:02:44 PM Blackbird Valley: Which way? 11:03:36 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "Sam was being kept in a side room off of the library. To the right from here. So, that's where I am heading. Lady Westerna is likely upstairs." 11:04:12 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Remy will be in kitchen just off of left. He is always snacking now. We should watch for that. Stairs also likely under watch, we may need to think of way around them." 11:05:26 PM Mrs. Ward: Let's all go for Sam first. 11:05:34 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods. *** 11:06:16 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "Is best I stay in main hall and watch Kitchen. They not know I am with you, yet. I can keep watch." 11:06:44 PM Mrs. Ward: Right. 11:07:39 PM Lovecraft: Ok, following Jim's lead, you guys move through the main hall and into the common room. Who wants to keep watch for the group as you move? 11:10:59 PM *** Blackbird Valley will. *** 11:11:28 PM Lovecraft: Ok, I'd like you to make a perception check. 11:12:07 PM Blackbird Valley: ((20)) 11:13:17 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so, as you move, you hear two people discussing from the next room over, the study, which has no door, just a passageway. You're almost spotted by one of them, but you manage to duck out of the way in the nick of time. They appear to be two of the regular dudes you fought off in town. 11:13:46 PM Lovecraft: Jim takes no notice of them and keeps moving on through the next double doors. 11:16:04 PM Lovecraft: Assuming you all follow, you find a rather fancy library with yet another staircase going up, but this staircase has a door at the top of it. Jim moves to the door on the North facing side and throws it open. (whispers) "Sam! You in here?!?" 11:17:29 PM Lovecraft: Those who look in will find a destroyed in-home chapel, with chains and a set up that seemed to be made to hold someone. 11:17:35 PM Lovecraft: ...but no someone. Just an empty room. 11:18:07 PM Mrs. Ward: … oh dear. 11:19:10 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "...he was here. I saw him. He was right here." 11:19:56 PM Blackbird Valley: When was this? 11:20:37 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "Two days ago. Right before I got bit." 11:23:04 PM | Edited 11:23:24 PM Duncan Macleod: He might be somewhere else In The house, but if we start searching the whole building we are sure to get found. 11:23:05 PM Mrs. Ward: He's probably a monster now. Or dead. 11:23:37 PM Mrs. Ward: Right. Kill the masters first. 11:24:00 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "Let's get to the killing, then." 11:24:30 PM *** Duncan Macleod will look for any other doors in the chapel. *** 11:25:05 PM *** Blackbird Valley is looking for another way upstairs. *** 11:25:44 PM Lovecraft: Duncan, roll investigation. Blackbird, where are you looking? 11:26:38 PM Duncan Macleod: ((7 )) 11:26:55 PM Lovecraft: Far as you can tell, Duncan, this door is the only way in or out. 11:27:16 PM | Edited 11:27:32 PM Blackbird Valley: Just, in general, he's keeping an eye out, especially for any wrecked parts of the chapel that might provide access.)) 11:27:41 PM Lovecraft: Ok, roll investigation for that, then. 11:29:37 PM *** Mrs. Ward would have helped Duncan if he'd said what he was doing. *** 11:30:21 PM Lovecraft: I can either give him adv on that roll then and he take the 12, or you can roll and take your first number. 11:30:58 PM Mrs. Ward: ((12 it is!)) 11:31:58 PM Lovecraft: Looking around, you don't see any signs of a secret passage in or out. You do see signs of a figure being dragged either in or out of the door and up the stairs, though. 11:32:43 PM Lovecraft: Blackbird, you see several places where the ceiling has given way, as well as a number of possible entry points by climbing the bookshelves. But, they are not easy to get to without some climbing ability. 11:33:27 PM Lovecraft: The ceiling of the chapel, in particular, is very weak. This room has been systematically destroyed as much as it can be. Seemingly by being(s) of supernatural strength. 11:33:51 PM *** Blackbird Valley points them out. "How are you at climbing?" *** 11:34:39 PM | Edited 11:35:05 PM Mrs. Ward: Not very good. 11:35:21 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "I could manage." 11:35:55 PM Mrs. Ward: What's above this room? 11:36:24 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "I don't know. I never made it above the first floor." 11:36:29 PM Lovecraft: Jim: "Bart might know." 11:38:06 PM Blackbird Valley: I'm going to climb up, and see if I can take a peek. 11:39:29 PM Lovecraft: Ok, give me either an athletics or acrobatics check. 11:40:29 PM Blackbird Valley: ((10. Bookshelves are not his preferred terrain.)) 11:40:35 PM Mrs. Ward: Be careful, m'sieur. 11:41:02 PM Lovecraft: Ok, so you see a beam that has come loose from the ceiling that you think will give you leverage to climb up through a gap you see. 11:41:17 PM Lovecraft: You are correct in thinking you can jump to the beam to lift yourself. 11:41:44 PM Lovecraft: However, you are wrong in assuming the beam can support your weight. It snaps and you come tumbling down. Roll another acrobatics roll. 11:42:03 PM Blackbird Valley: (11)) 11:42:18 PM Lovecraft: Ok, you land and successfully don't hurt yourself from the less than 10 foot fall. 11:42:31 PM Blackbird Valley: … climbing might not be tenable. 11:42:38 PM Lovecraft: However, the beam hitting the ground makes an awful clattering sound that people have almost certainly heard. 11:43:00 PM Lovecraft: You guys hear footsteps approaching. 11:43:33 PM | Edited 11:46:13 PM Mrs. Ward: Choke up on the entrance, Jim and MacLeod, that way we only have to fight two at a time. 11:43:52 PM Mrs. Ward: Vallee, find a good vantage point. 11:44:04 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods, and tries to find one. *** 11:44:16 PM *** Mrs. Ward takes out her own gun and makes sure she has extra ammo very handy. *** 11:44:34 PM Lovecraft: You actually hear Bart in the next room. 11:44:42 PM Lovecraft: "Bart, the hell was that?" 11:45:00 PM Lovecraft: Bart: "......uhhhhhhhhhh." 11:45:22 PM Lovecraft: You hear the sound of a fist hitting face. 11:45:41 PM Lovecraft: This is all happening in the study, the next room over. Behind the doors. 11:45:55 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Oh, right, I forgot Bart wasn't here. Let me edit that.)) 11:45:57 PM Lovecraft: ((Sorry, common room. Not study.)) 11:46:57 PM Lovecraft: ((Do you go out to help Bart or try and go out another way using him as a distraction? ...or a third option?)) 11:47:25 PM Mrs. Ward: ((You know, good question.)) 11:47:44 PM Mrs. Ward: … cancel that, we need to help Bart. 11:47:46 PM *** Blackbird Valley goes to the door and uses Primeval awareness. And you can tell me how it works in this context. *** 11:48:09 PM Blackbird Valley: you can spend an action to detect the presence of large animals or humans within 1 mile of you. This awareness lasts for 1 round. )) 11:48:12 PM Lovecraft: ((That is a good question, let me look it up real quick.)) 11:49:58 PM Lovecraft: ...Hurm. Given how it's used, I assume this is typically used in outdoor settings, as it wouldn't be a magical ability here. I'd say you can tell that, on the other side of this door are five figures, with Bart being the biggest. 11:50:18 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Yeah, that makes sense to me.)) 11:50:30 PM Blackbird Valley: … we should help him, he's very outnumbered. At least four others. 11:51:07 PM Mrs. Ward: Right. 11:51:12 PM *** Mrs. Ward lets Duncan go first, though. *** 11:51:49 PM Lovecraft: ((Ok, Duncan, you open the door and go through?)) 11:52:57 PM Lovecraft: Duncan? 11:54:27 PM Lovecraft: ((Actually, it got really late. We've been playing for almost 5 hours. How about I call it here and we open next week with this fight and wrap up this game?)) 11:54:42 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Sounds good!)) 11:55:10 PM Lovecraft: ((I'll make sure to still DM next week so I can finish this before classes really get going and I get overwhelmed.))